


The Constellation Of His Skin

by Proskenion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Love, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: One night, Theon decides to show Sansa all his scars.





	The Constellation Of His Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelkieWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/gifts).

> Hey ! 
> 
> I'm missing Theon A GREAT DEAL and well, I was thinking how much I just wanted to hug him and tell him how beautiful he is and well, my imaginative mind going fast, this came to my mind and I wrote it. Hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Selkie, my darling, I know how hard it is for you atm. This is a little gift for you, hoping it will bring you some comfort as soon as you'll be able to read it <3

Sansa has never never seen all of Theon's scars. She has seen a few, the most obvious ones, and she has seen others, too, accidentally. But she has never seen the entirety of his damaged skin. She never asked. It's not for her to demand such things. 

Theon never showed anyone his scarred body. No one has seen him naked in a long while. Most of his scars has remain unseen. Except from himself. And _him_. Even to Sansa, the closest person he knows who can understand and not judge, he can't find it in himself to show her. It's not to protect her, she doesn't need his protection, not from that. It's shyness. Embarrassment. Maybe a bit of shame that lingers from years ago. 

And yet one night, are they both sit in silence near the hearth, he decides it's time to show her. She doesn't say a thing. She let's him act, do as he wants, slowly. 

He first takes his shirt off and he stands like that for a while, his bare torso only lit by the fireplace. Then he slowly takes off his breeches. Only then he meets Sansa's gaze. She watches, without any shock or pity, but with a soft kindness and affection in her eyes. He loves her for it. 

At some point she raises from her seat and comes closer to him. She slowly puts up her hand, but she stops before touching his skin. Quickly, Theon prevents her from withdrawing her hand. Their eyes lock and Theon guesses the tears behind her eyelids. He puts his hand on her cheek, the most damaged one, with the two fingers missing. His other hand is enclosed on Sansa's wrist, gently, without squeezing. She puts her free hand on the one he has one her cheek and she guides it to her mouth. Sweetly, she kisses every one of his fingers, and the stumps of the missing ones. He watches her, and when she's done, he puts her other hand on his chest. 

She looks at him, as if asking for his agreement first. _Yes_, his eyes say. 

Slowly, she starts brushing his scars, one by one. The deep ones, the small ones, the ones almost invisible now, and the ones so large they still look fresh. With her finger tips, she draws every lines, along his his chest, his arms, his legs. Following the marks on his skin, she turns slowly to stand behind his back. Going down his back with both her hands, she brushes the old signs of whip lashes and flaying knives. 

Theon has closed his eyes. He breathes deeply through his half-opened lips. There's something intensely intimate, almost painfully affectionate in Sansa's touch that makes him shiver. Her gentle gentle fingers on his ruined body feel like a soothing wind, like healing melted snowdrops. 

Sansa comes to stand in front of him. She close, Theon feels her breath, guesses the vibrations of her body. On her lips dances the shadow of a smile. 

She puts her hands on his shoulders, light as birds. She glides her fingers on the back of his neck, scratching gently where his hair begins with her nails. 

She looks at him with her face beaming, sweet, kind, and strong. She smiles the kindest smile, full of love and pride. 

"You are beautiful," she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! What is dead may never die <3


End file.
